Libertycitynightlife.com
Libertycitynightlife.com – strona internetowa występująca na oficjalnej stronie Grand Theft Auto IV i Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City. Znajdują się na niej informacje o najgorętszych klubach w całym Liberty City, najnowsze zdjęcia z imprez z całego miasta oraz różne wskazówki dotyczące imprezowania w klubach nocnych. Najgorętsze kluby w mieście * Bahama Mamas * Donnies Bar * Hercules * Maisonette 9 * Out of Towners * Vinewood Bar & Grill Wskazówki dotyczące imprezowania 1. „Zawsze używaj bronzera 24 godziny przed udaniem się do klubu – dzięki temu uzyskasz łagodny, ładny odcień pomarańczu.” – Mori Kibbutz 2. „Dziewczyny lubią robić zdjęcia.” – Brucie Kibbutz 3. „Nie pokazuj się w klubie do 3:00. To właśnie wtedy wszystkim skończą się narkotyki i będziesz wtedy wyglądał jak król.” – Yusuf Amir 4. „Gniewne spojrzenie pomaga”. – Jill Von Crastenburg 5. „Jeżeli nie możesz się dostać do klubu w piątek, spróbuj przyjść w poniedziałek wieczorem. Poczujesz się jak gracz.” – Zack Ben Adhem 6. „Zaufaj funduszom dziewczyn, nie robią na nas wrażenia świecidełka. Wrażenie na nas robi niebezpieczeństwo. Maczety z czystego złota to jedne z tych rzeczy.” – Cloe Parker 7. „Butelki z alkoholem serwują dziewczyny! Spróbuj przemycić coś własnego, a następnie baw się jak gruba ryba.” – Bill Jewell 8. „Dziewczyny kochają szpiczaste buty i klamry od pasków wysadzane klejnotami – to zwraca uwagę na to co tak na prawdę jest ważne.” – John O'Connell 9. „Zawsze przed wyjściem wysyłaj bleety o tym, do którego klubu masz zamiar pójść. Zawsze pozostajesz tajemniczy.” – Daisie Cash-Cooze 10. „Udawaj, że jesteś w teledysku hiphopowym, gdy pojawisz się w klubie. Ruszaj ustami udając, że śpiewasz do każdej piosenki.” – Denzel Liss 11. „Zawsze miej przy sobie klips ze stoma dolarami na wierzchu i około trzydziesto lub czterdziesto dolarowy banknot pod ubraniem.” – Suphot Paci 12. „Obserwowanie ludzi jest warte $500 butelce z $20 wódką.” – Anthony Prince 13. „Zawsze przychodź na after party.” – Luis Lopez 14. „Upewnij się, że nie jest ona starszą kobietą.” – Jason Prine 15. „Znajdź niewielką gwiazdę, która może zostać twoim przyjacielem. Dziewczyny są zainteresowane każdym, kto był w telewizji.” – Lewis Georges 16. „Spacer wstydu jest znacznie krótszy, gdy mieszkasz w tym samym budynku.” – Ann Lanks 17. „Popsikaj się wodą kolońską wszędzie. Na klatce piersiowej. Pod pachami. Na penisie. Wszędzie.” – Tony McTony 18. „Kiedy pukają do drzwi łazienki, dokończ szybko to co robisz.” – Gracie Ancelotti 19. „Weź Mollis zanim wyjdziesz na wieczór. Mężczyzna musi się realizować!” – Alfonso Vasquez Galeria Plik:Libertycitynightlife.com (IV).png|Gwiazda telewizyjnego reality show – Vanessa Claris – świętuje swój pierwszy tydzień bycia matką w klubie Maisonette 9 – i podczas afterparty tańczy na róże. Plik:Libertycitynightlife.com (IV - 2).png|Ostateczna rozgrywka opalenizny w spreju – sprej w puszcze i gorzałka w butelce – mieszkańcy Alderney imprezują w Bahama Mamas. Plik:Libertycitynightlife.com (IV - 3).png|Twórca Bleetera tańczy grinding z małolatą w Bahama Mamas. Plik:Libertycitynightlife.com (IV - 4).png|Ostatnia rozmowa telefoniczna – ostatni upadek. Klubowiczka Mandy Lenisko pije do granic swoich możliwości, a następnie wypala się i ma wstrząs mózgu. Plik:Libertycitynightlife.com (IV - 5).png|''Bus stop'' – żaden z tych wspaniałych klubowiczów nie odważyłby się jeździć autobusem – ale na pewno potrafią oni tańczyć. Plik:Libertycitynightlife.com (IV - 6).png|Legendarny barman z klubu Hercules. Ma on dziennik za barem z wypisanymi mężczyznami, z którymi był – teraz jest ich aż 345! Plik:Libertycitynightlife.com (IV - 7).png|Uhm och – jej hiphopowy chłopak zdradził ją z inną dziewczyną – dlatego Cherise Pinazzi piła aż do wyrzucenia jej z klubu . Plik:Libertycitynightlife.com (IV - 8).png|Szampan – nosisz to dobrze. Co to za noc marnując $1 000 na szampana. Linki zewnętrzne Strona internetowa Kategoria:Strony internetowe w Grand Theft Auto IV en:LibertyCityNightLife.com de:Libertycitynightlife.com